Would You Lie With Me?
by Antigone's.Dream
Summary: If I lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? [Yuffie always was full of suprises.] RoxasxYuffs, because you know you like it. xP


_**Would You Lie With Me?**_

There were not many reasons for a blonde boy with astonishing spiky hair to wander city streets at 4 in the morning.

But as he would tell those who'd question him, she was all the reason he'd ever need.

Too bad she didn't know it.

A street light flickers momentarily as he passes under it, as if shocked into hiding by his sudden appearance.

Honestly, where could a spazzy teenage girl with no money and a severe lack of common sense even _go _at this hour?

**She'd better be ok, that stupid doughnut hole.**

And even as the faux-insult cut through Roxas' mind, he could hear the protests of his friends now, in the soft silence of early morning, concerning his feelings for the self-proclaimed 'Great Ninja.'

"_Just tell_ _her, man. What have you got to lose?" _

Hayner.

What did Roxas have to lose? Well let's see.

How about his dignity?

His confidence?

His _heart?_

His **best **_friend_?

**What if she's just** **like** **the others?**

He turns a street corner, and peers down the long stretch of road before him.

A red light flashes, demanding that all action halt before it.

Roxas ignores it entirely.

**But she's always been different..**

Yuffie was indeed like every girl Roxas had never met; every girl he never dreamed he'd ever have the pleasure of knowing.

She was a surprise each time, and there was something about this particular quality of hers that _drew_ Roxas _in._

So he wonders to himself if she wouldn't say what Olette said; if she wouldn't act as Naminé had.

He wonders if she could actually love him back.

**Right. Let's ponder _that_ notion in all its awesome emoness.**

Insert sarcastic laughter of a self-doubting teenager…**here.**

One more corner turned.

**If I don't find her soon, I'm going home. She can take care of herself, damn it.**

Yuffie is a big girl, and can take down just about anything with that overtly large shuriken of hers.

In fact, Roxas thinks she's probably off in a dark alley forcing an unfortunate hobo to spar with her.

But no, Yuffie is full of surprises, and she's got to get in one more on Roxas before morning light breaks up the inky blackness of the night sky.

**What the hell..?**

He walks down the street just a little further now, and there she is.

Sprawled out in the middle of the street.

He takes a few quick steps towards her long pale body and looks down at her with wide and weary eyes, preparing the words in his mind,

When she looks up at him with those sparkling brown eyes, and greets him.

"Heya, Roxas!"

**How the hell is she so perky at 4 in the effing morning?**

He grudgingly bestows upon her a bemused half-smile.

"What is wrong with you?"

She counters his question with a command.

"Lie down with me."

"_What?_"

"You heard me, hair-boy."

She grins at him and pats the cold pavement next to her.

Was that his heart doing the flippy thing? Oh crud.

"If I do, will you go home?"

"…Maybe."

"Ugh…fine."

Acting a little more reluctantly than he actually is, Roxas stretches himself out next to Yuffie and places his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing?"

He asks.

"Forgetting the world."

Is her only reply.

Ah. He might've guessed.

Ok…not really. Damn her surpriseyness..

"Why?"

She shrugs.

"Seems easier that way."

Roxas emits a low chuckle, and Yuffie turns her head and offers him a gentle smile.

"How bout it, Roxas? Wanna lie with me, and forget the world?"

He gives her an affectionate smile in return.

"Sure Yuffs. Sounds good."

She grins pleasantly and turns her attention back to the star-filled sky.

"Hey Yuffs?"

"Yeah Roxy?"

"I..I like...you."

"I know."

"**_What?_**"

Again she swivels her head to the side to look at him, a glint in her eyes, a blush on her cheeks and a warm smile curving her lips.

"Why do you think I wanted to lie with **_you?_**"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I like the idea of Roxas and Yuffie. I like how they kind of balance each other out, with his seriousness balancing out her silliness and vice versa. So this story is for them, inspired by the song 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.

I hope you enjoyed. )


End file.
